James Sirius Potter and his dad drabbles
by fantasybean
Summary: Here are some drabbles of Harry and his son interacting! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**James Sirius Potter drabbles**

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Summary: Here are some drabbles of Harry and James interacting as father and son. I hope you enjoy them and please review!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**With each chapter I will give you information of the characters age and the setting.**

**James – 2**

**Albus – newborn**

**Setting – the Burrow**

Ginny held her brand new baby Albus closely as she made her way to the door of the Burrow where all the Weasleys were waiting to see the new addition of the family. Just behind her James was held in Harry's arms, wailing and crying his little heart out and he had not stopped crying since the moment he had seen Albus.

Ginny knocked gently on the door and it was thrown open by a smiling Mrs Weasley who ushered them in. They walked into the living room and were welcomed by cheers and presents from their family. But slowly everyone fell silent at the state of distress that James was in.

"Hey, Jamie, what's wrong?" Arthur asked gently as everyone frowned.

But James didn't answer; he was completely beside himself, tears still streaking down his little face.

Harry gently stroked his son's black hair and carried on bouncing him gently in his arms.

"He hasn't stopped since he met Albus." Harry explained.

Then James stopped struggling and Harry looked down at his son's brown eyes.

"I... f-f-feel... poooorllyyy!" James said and started crying again.

"Well, you would sweetheart; you've got yourself all worked up." Mrs Weasley said concern in her voice.

Harry rubbed James' back "Come on now, Ssshh, stop this crying and we'll sort it all out darling." Harry said.

James sobbing slowly subsided until it was just hiccups.

"Tell us what's wrong." Harry prompted.

"You no like me no more... you got that baby." James shakily pointed at the baby in Ginny's arms.

"No, no, Jamie, we will always love you, Albus isn't replacing you. We don't love you any less! We love you and Albus equally!" Harry said seriously "Do you understand?"

James nodded and reached over for Ginny, but Harry didn't interpret his son's moves quickly enough and Ginny didn't have a hand free to catch him and the two year old fell to the wooden ground with a THUD.

And the sobbing restarted.

Harry picked his son up and held him close, rocking the distressed toddler.

Mrs Weasley summoned an ice pack and gestured for Harry to sit between Ron and George. Harry sat James on his lap, facing him.

"Where does it hurt?" Harry asked.

James patted his elbow as his breathing was unsteady but the tears were stopping. Harry held the ice pack to James' elbow and James calmed down.

Ginny lent down and kissed James' head "I've got to feed Albus now, darling, but I'll be back down soon." She said and left.

"I wan' mumma!" James said worriedly.

Harry removed the ice pack and passed it to Ron who looked at James with concern. Harry pulled James into a hug against his chest and James buried his face in Harry's neck.

"James, go to sleep, you're tired, it's alright, daddy's here." Harry consoled and instructed his toddler.

"Dummy... blanky..." James requested.

George passed James his blanket which he held tightly and then Harry put the dummy in his son's mouth.

James snuggled back into Harry and fell asleep.

"Always so dramatic, the Potters." George said quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

Harry smiled at George's joke and said "I have one blinding head ache. Poor baby, he was beside himself." Harry commented.

"He's only two, he didn't understand." Hermione said gently.

Harry looked down at his sleeping son who was sub-consciously sucking on his dummy "I know." He said gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**James – Almost 2**

**Setting – The Burrow**

Harry flew through the fireplace of the burrow and was immediately surrounded by a lot of adults. Everyone was there, it was a Friday and often the family got together. There was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Andromeda and Teddy, Charlie and Percy.

But Harry had rushed home from work because Mrs Weasley had sent him an owl telling him that James needed him. Ginny was shopping for James' birthday and couldn't be reached so the auror had to take time off work.

"Where's James, is he alright?" Harry urged, looking around in worry.

"Oh, Harry dear, James keeps just saying 'daddy', and he hasn't stopped crying since he woke up from a nap." Mrs Weasley said.

The surrounding adults grew quieter as a toddler's crying grew louder as James toddled into the room, a pacifier in one hand and his blanky in the other, tears streaming down his face and his cheeks flushed from crying.

Harry rushed forward and drew James into his arms, picking him up and holding him close. James' crying calmed down and he gripped onto Harry's robes tightly, burying his small face in them.

"Ssshh, it's alright, daddy's here now. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Harry asked gently.

"Daddy." James said, his voice slightly muffled by Harry's robes.

"You wanted me?" Harry asked.

James nodded "Bad dream! Wantchoo, daddy." James explained.

Harry smiled kindly and bounced James gently in his arms. "It's alright now; it was just a bad dream." Harry said and took the pacifier out of James' hand and ran a finger down his son's wet cheek. James pulled his face out of Harry's robe and accepted the dummy into his mouth and then put his face back into Harry's robes.

That evening Ginny arrived to find a room full of her family. She walked over to Harry who lay on the couch with a sleeping and content James on his chest. They were both fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**James – 3**

**Setting – The Burrow**

All the men were in the living room, drinking butterbeer and having a chat and laughing loudly.

Mr Weasley, Harry, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ron all sat around while the women were in the garden, having as they called it 'girl-time' while the children were all asleep upstairs.

In the middle of their loud laughs they heard a quiet "Daddy" from the door.

James stood there in his Quidditch pyjamas, holding his blanky and sucking his dummy.

Harry stood up and walked over.

"You should be sleeping now, Jamie, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of his three year old who resembled him greatly except for the eyes.

"Bad dream, daddy." James said.

Harry pulled James into his arms, feeling his son's head fall onto his shoulder. Harry rubbed his back in comfort, trying to give his child the reassurance that he never got after a nightmare.

"What was it about?" Harry asked gently, standing up.

"A bad man, he was chasing me." James said.

"It's alright, it was just a dream. Would you like me to tuck you back in?" Harry asked.

Harry felt James shake his head.

"Okay, do you want to stay down here for a little bit?" Harry asked.

James took his head out of Harry's neck and smiled "Yes please, daddy!"

"Alright, but if mummy comes in then Uncle Ron suggested it." Harry said.

James giggled and Ron said "Hey!"

Harry smiled and sat back down between Charlie and George.

"Can I have some?" James asked, his voice muffled by his dummy as he pointed at Harry's butterbeer.

"When you're older, perhaps. You'll be hyper if I let you have any of this, son. But you can have some water of warm milk." Harry offered.

"Hmmm... no daddy." James said.

"Okay then." Harry said.

"So, Jamie, tell us, do you fancy any girls?" George leant in and everyone laughed.

"What?" James asked in confusion.

"Do you love any girls?" Charlie elaborated.

James frowned, confused as to why this was funny. He took his dummy out and said "Well, I love mummy and grandma and Auntie Hermione and all the girls in our family!"

"No, sweetheart, not like that, do you like any girls and think they're cool, funny, pretty, kind and not in our family? Or boys?" Harry asked.

"Teddy is really cool, daddy! His hair changes colour and he makes me laugh!" James said.

"Would you kiss him?" Bill said mischievously.

James looked lost "I already have. Daddy says kiss Teddy to say goodbye." James said.

"Come on, guys, stop teasing, he doesn't understand." Harry said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Daddy, I'm tired." James yawned "Can I stay here and fall asleep? Can you rub my back?"

"Okay them." Harry changed James' position so that instead of him being sat on Harry's lap, he was cradled in his arms, and his son's neck was cradled in the crook of his arm, his dummy in his mouth as Harry rubbed his back and gently rocked him.

"Love you daddy." James said.

"I love you too, James." Harry said.

Once James' eyes drooped closed and his breathing deepened Arthur said "He's a very loving boy."

"Yes, but he is showing many signs of being a little rascal. He's already put butter on my glasses lenses; how he got that idea I'll never know." Harry said while the group laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I don't think these drabbles will be in chronological order for James' age, if an idea inspires me it could be any age. Please review!**

**James – 15**

**Albus – 12**

**Lily – 11**

**Setting – The Burrow**

All the Weasleys and Potters sat around the table in the garden of the Burrow, eating food and chatting happily.

Albus, who sat between James and Ginny, raved about school and the work until suddenly James, who sat between Harry and Albus, snapped.

He stood up, scowling and shouted "SHUT UP, AL!"

Everyone around the table stopped and stared wide-eyed at the teenager.

"STOP BOASTING ABOUT SCHOOL! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" James shouted, distraught.

"James Sirius Potter! Go and sit in the living room right now!" Harry said sternly, appalled by his eldest son's behaviour.

James turned towards Harry and said "NO! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! PEOPLE STARE AT ME! BECAUSE OF YOU! AND I CAN HEAR WHAT THEY SAY 'OH, LOOK! THAT'S HARRY POTTER'S SON!', 'HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIS DAD!', AND 'HE FLIES AS WELL AS HIS DAD!'. IT'S CONSTANT! EVERYWHERE I GO! WHISPERS, EVEN THE PROFESSORS." James seemed to be running out of steam, but he continued on with his rant. "It is never 'well done' it is always 'just like his dad'. Even when I do something bad it's 'Trouble Maker, just like James and Harry'. It is never about me. It's you! And the Slytherin's say 'He's mad, just like his dad!' or 'Hey, you're named after two dead men' and I HATE IT!" James finished and quickly wiped away his tears of frustration.

Harry looked sadly at James.

"That was what I was always scared of. That my fame would affect you." Harry stated.

James looked into his dad's eyes and he said "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just... something happened at school. A-And that staring got worse. A few weeks ago we were doing duelling practice and a Slytherin conjured a Snake. And I spoke to it. I didn't mean to scare anyone, I was just telling it not to hurt anyone. And now everyone says I'm the heir of Slytherin and that I'm evil. But dad, I promise, I'm not evil, I'm not!" James proclaimed.

"It's alright, I know you're not. I never told you this because you didn't really need to know, James. You were always fine with being a parselmouth. But now I see you doubt yourself, as I doubted who I was when I found out about this... talent. When I was a baby, when my mum sacrificed herself for me and Voldemort tried to kill me but the spell rebounded Voldemort accidentally gave me some of his powers, there is more to it than that but I shall tell you that when you're older. Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin and can speak to snakes, therefore so can I. And therefore so can you." Harry explained and James slowly sat back in his seat.

"You sometimes speak parseltongue in your sleep." Ginny said to Harry.

"No he doesn't, he just talks." James frowned.

"I do. But that's normal for you to hear me speaking normally." Harry informed him.

"Hold on... why have I never asked this question before – Can Lily or Albus speak to Snakes?" James asked.

Harry frowned "I don't believe so." He leaned around to face his younger children "Siahashasee." Harry said.

"That's... weird." Al said.

"I agree." Lily said.

"Just you." Harry smiled at James.

"I'm sorry for shouting, dad. I mean, it's just so hard. I mean, I don't mind being like you, you know, you get what you're given. But Al's very clever and quiet while Lily's a girl and ginger, so it's not as obvious and they can cover it up and be themselves. But when I'm myself I'm like you and Grandpa James. I mean, the Quidditch and the Pranks and the looks, so I don't really have a balance like the others." James said honestly.

Harry pulled James into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Thanks dad." James said, and when Harry pulled away Harry said "And hey, I don't think you're just like me."

"I know, but the rest of the world sees what they want to see." James said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

**James 4**

**Albus 2**

**Setting Harry's home.**

Harry had decided to play with his sons in the garden because Ginny needed some peace and quiet as she was seven months pregnant and very tired.

Harry carried Albus and held onto James' hand as they walked through the woods in their land. Harry had inherited Potter manor and had moved in when he was eighteen, Ginny soon joining him. The land had fields, a Quidditch pitch and woods. James had always loved walking through the woods, he had so much energy.

James let go of Harry's hand and ran to a tree that he often climbed when he passed.

"Daddy! Can I climb the tree?" James asked in excitement.

"Of course, be careful though!" Harry laughed as James quickly made his way into the tree.

"I'm taller than you now daddy!" James said after five minutes. Harry laughed; James was a couple of inched above him.

"That you are, son." Harry said and stood Albus on the ground, his toddler latched onto his leg quickly.

Harry reached up and pulled James out of the tree. James giggled as he was put down next to Albus.

James took Albus' hand and said "Come on, Al. You can walk with me!" James said.

Harry smiled, although there were times when Albus and James didn't get along, James did have a lot of love to give and he could be very kind if he was in a good mood.

Albus babbled away to James and James ran around, picking up leaves and twigs and handing them to his little brother.

Albus giggled at his big brother and copied him, picking up leaves. The two were a little ahead of Harry and James was informing Albus of something and Albus squealed and said "Yes!"

And then they both started to collect things.

Then James ran and Albus toddled over to Harry.

Harry knelt before them and was passed a bunch of sticks and leaves.

"That's your dinner, daddy!" James exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked just as eagerly.

"Erm... pasta!" James decided.

"Well, it looks delicious!" Harry said and pretended to eat it.

Soon they were walking back to the house. Albus had gotten tired and Harry had to carry him along the stony and muddy pathway as their home came into view.

James had collected a few pretty leaves and wanted to show them to his mummy. So when he saw the house he ran faster and Harry saw it before James did, a log was in the middle of the path and James tripped over it and fell straight to the ground.

He was silent for a moment as shock ran through him then he started crying.

Harry was already running towards his son.

Harry sat Albus on the ground and turned his attention to James.

He picked his eldest up and sat him on his knee.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Where does it hurt?" Harry asked.

James patted his knees and showed Harry his hands which had a few scrapes.

Harry swept the loose stones off of James' hands and rolled up his trousers to reveal a scraped knee and a bleeding knee.

James sobbed harder when he saw the blood.

"It's alright, son. It's fine, we'll be home soon and I can clean you up and you can have a cuddle with mummy." Harry offered.

James nodded through his tears and Harry picked him up, sitting him on his left him. Then Harry reached down and put Albus on his right side, and quickly made his way towards the house.

Ginny had been sat in the living room with a magazine, relaxing when she heard the door open and James' cry.

She stood up as fast as she could and made her way towards the noise.

Harry had sat James on the kitchen counter and put Albus in the play pen. He put some water on the cloth, cleaned the small cuts and then focussed on healing the bloody knee, cleaning it and then putting a plaster on it.

"There we go!" Harry said and kissed James' cheek.

James was calming down and struggled down to the floor as soon as he saw Ginny.

"Mummy!" he cried out.

She knelt on the floor and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"It's alright! Aww, baby, I don't like seeing you hurt. But daddy made you better." Ginny said, kissing James' forehead and then wiping his tears away.

"He tripped on a log just before we reached the door." Harry said.

"Hey, why doesn't daddy get you a little bar of Honeyduke's and we can go and have a cuddle on the sofa and we can watch a film on the telebision." Ginny suggested.

"Television, honey." Harry commented.

"I'm never going to get the hang of these muggle things." Ginny huffed with a smile and took James' hand, leading him into the living room.

Harry soon joined them on the sofa with Albus on his lap, the four tucked into the chocolate and watched finding nemo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

**James- 5**

**Setting- Diagon Alley**

Harry had a tight hold of James' hand, always worried that James would run off and get lost, as they walked down Diagon Alley.

Many turned to look at them, Harry didn't like going to busy wizarding places much because of the stares and people from the prophet always trying to get pictures of him and his children. Harry didn't want any pictures of his children out in the world for everyone to look at, he didn't want them to be bombarded with fame until it was their choice.

Ginny was at home with Lily and Albus and James and Harry had been given the responsibility of getting Hermione a birthday present.

Harry went straight to Flourish and Blotts and walked around the books.

"What do you think, James? Can you see any books for Auntie Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, daddy." James said.

"Harry!" Harry's attention went to Hannah Abbot and Parvati Patel who were walking towards them with many shopping bags.

Harry stood to his full height and smiled politely at the people who he hadn't seen since Hogwarts.

James gestured to be picked up and Harry rested him on his left side and held out a hand for the girls to shake. They greeted him and their eyes fell on James.

"And who might this be?" Hannah asked with a grin.

"James." James said.

"And how old are you?" Parvati asked.

"Five." James said and held out four fingers.

Harry chuckled and gently put James' thumb up.

James smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"He's so cute! We'd heard you and Ginny had had kids. It was in the Prophet, but there wasn't much more information." Hannah said.

"Yep, me and Ginny have two boys and a girl. James here is the eldest, then there's Albus who is three and Lily is one. But we don't want them in the prophet. We just want privacy." Harry said.

"Of course, of course." Parvati agreed.

"You look just like your daddy, James." Hannah said with a smile at the child.

James smiled and pointed at his hair and then Harry's hair and said "Messy! Mummy thinks it's funny."

Hannah and Parvati laughed and the group soon departed once Harry had spotted the perfect gift for Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

As Harry left the shop and was walking through the streets and back towards the Leaky Cauldron to go home he was holding a sleeping James when there was a flash of light before his eyes.

Once his sight cleared he pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the photographer so that he couldn't move.

Everyone in the area had stopped moving to watch the scene.

Harry took the camera out of the man's hands and scowled at him. He man's eyes were looking around in panic.

"I will be taking this camera and I will destroy these pictures. Now, let me make myself clear. You are a very lucky man. If these pictures of my son had ended up in the newspaper I would have taken you to court. It is illegal to take a picture of a minor without a parent's permission. I didn't give you permission. Now, if you want words for your newspaper I will tell you this... leave my children out of the media, we want privacy." Harry said, put the camera in his pocket and unfroze the man.

"So sorry, Mr Potter, didn't remember, you see..." The man stammered.

"You know the law." Harry said and walked off.

An old lady stepped into Harry's path and shook his free hand.

"Well done, Mr Potter. I agree, children have no place in the media eye until they're ready." She said.

"Thank you." Harry said and carried on walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning Harry was delivered the Daily Prophet and the front page read: 'HARRY POTTER: MY CHILDREN WANT PRIVACY.'

Harry read the exaggerated article of how he threatened a camera man but how he was protecting his children.

Ginny read it over his shoulder "Well, at least they got the message." She said.

Harry nodded and James said "Aww, I missed daddy shouting at the camera man?"

Harry chuckled "It wasn't very exciting, James." He said.

James huffed but went back to his bowl of corn flakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: I've decided to do ten drabbles and then end it. I hope you enjoy them and continue to do so. Please review! Thank you!**

**Setting- Potter Manor**

Harry was sat reading the prophet in bed on a Sunday morning.

"Gin, are you alright, love?" Harry called to Ginny who had been in the bathroom for a good five minutes.

The en-suite bathroom door opened and Ginny walked out shakily. Harry chucked the prophet to the side and gave Ginny his full attention.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked and took her hand as she sat on the bed facing him.

Tears overflowed but she had a smile on her face.

"What is it, love?" he asked and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly and then pulled away.

"I'm... oh, Harry, I'm pregnant!" she said.

Harry was completely still as he processed the news. He was twenty years old; they had been married for a year and...they were ready. This baby hadn't been planned, but nothing but hope and joy ran through him.

"Ginny... that's brilliant!" he finally choked out and pulled her into a kiss and then a hug.

"I hoped you would say that!" Ginny said.

"What else would I say? Oh, this is just... I'm speechless... I love you!" Harry said.

Ginny laughed and said "I love you too."

They lay in bed for most of that morning.

"I want this baby to be so loved and happy." Harry said as his hand rested on his wife's stomach.

"She or he will be." Ginny promised.

"I never really had a good parent or guardian role model but I remember what I wished for in my cupboard and what I imagined, I want our baby to have that. I know I won't be perfect, but I can damn well try." Harry said.

"You'll be a fantastic dad, Harry. I've seen how you are with Teddy when he comes around. It'll be fine." Ginny said.

"I know." Harry smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

**James-15**

**Setting-Hogwarts**

Harry had been called to Hogwarts by McGonagall. He flooed to her office and she smiled at him.

"Potter, good to see you! I'm here about your fifth year son, James. I think it best that he is here for this and I haven't had a chance to find him today. Would you mind going to your old defence against the dark arts room to get him?" McGonagall asked.

"I'll go now. It'll be great to see Dean anyway." Harry said and walked through the empty corridors. He came to his old defence class room, knocked and entered.

The class turned to see their visitor and many eyes widened at who it obviously was. James knew why his dad was here and he ducked down in his place.

Dean smiled at Harry.

"Harry!" he greeted and walked to Harry.

"Dean!" Harry hugged Dean and pulled away.

"Looking older, I see, Harry." Dean teased.

"Hey, I'm younger than you!" Harry protested.

"Yes, by a couple of months. Anyway, I guess you're not here for a friendly chat." Dean said.

"Yes, I need to take James to McGonagall." Harry said and turned to where James sat.

His son was pretending to read.

"James." Harry said, coming to stand next to him.

James put the book down "But dad I don't want to go to the headmistress's office!" James protested.

"James, this is compulsory." Harry informed his son.

"I don't want to go!" James said.

"I had to go to the headmaster's office all the time when I was your age but I didn't complain! Now don't cause a scene!" Harry said.

"Yeah, but you were never told off properly because they all felt sorry for you because you're parents were dead and you were on your way there too!" James said.

The class gasped and James seemed to regret what he had said as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Harry was very still and said "So would you prefer to be in my place? Is that you want? My parents are dead, I'm about to die, but that's okay because the teachers don't shout at me!" Harry didn't seem happy at all.

"I'm really sorry, dad! I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry!" James apologised.

"Well, you're forgiven, but come on, McGonagall is waiting for us. And just be glad your mother isn't here, she'd have grounded you for months!" Harry said.

James packed away his things and left as Harry said "See you soon, Dean!"

"Dad, I really am sorry." James said as he walked beside Harry.

"It's fine." Harry said and ruffled James' hair and they entered McGonagall's office.

They sat opposite her and she stared at James with disappointment.

"Yesterday, James decided to play a prank on the house of Slytherin. He somehow managed to put puking pastels into all of their food and now the entire house is very ill because James didn't have the antidote." McGonagall said to Harry.

"James, what have I said about not going through your Uncle George and Fred's old stuff? You haven't had a chance to go and buy any so where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"I found some... in Filch's confiscated cupboard. I didn't know you had to have an antidote!" James said.

"Have you managed to find an antidote, are the children okay?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"They will be fine. I have spoken to George and he is already making the antidotes and the children will be right as rain in a few hours." McGonagall said.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"But that does not excuse this behaviour. James, you are suspended for a week and when you come back you will serve detention with Filch for two weeks. You put many other students in danger with these foolish acts." McGonagall said.

James lowered his head and mumbled a "Sorry."

Harry took him through the floo network to home and James went straight to his room.

Later that night at dinner Ginny and Harry conversed happily together while James sat next to Harry and opposite Ginny.

"I'm sorry." James said loudly, breaking through their conversation.

"We know you are, sweetheart. Just serve your punishment and carry on." Ginny said.

"I didn't know you were meant to have an antidote." James said again.

"Well this is a lesson well learnt then, isn't it? Come on, finish your dinner and if you do a good job of that essay maybe we can watch some television." Harry said.

James finally smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

**James-5**

**Setting-Potter manor**

James knew that it was his daddy who would be picking him up from Primary School today, his mummy was out with Albus and Lily at some toddler and baby thing. James went to a muggle primary school, he knew not to tell the muggles that he was a wizard or anything of the sort, but Harry and Ginny had wanted their children to be well educated.

Harry stood amongst the other parents waiting for their children to be let out of the class. The door opened and a few children bumbled out and ran to their parents. Harry saw James' messy black hair and pale skin and smiled. Here he is.

James ran to Harry and Harry picked James up and felt his son cling to him, burying his face in his dad's neck and he could feel James shaking and crying quietly.

"Hey, son, it's alright, daddy's here. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

James shook his head "Do you want to tell me on our way home?" Harry asked.

James nodded and Harry quickly made his way away from the school. They didn't live too far away but they had to walk for about half a mile through Potter Manor grounds.

When they reached their grounds Harry put James on the floor, took his bag for him and walked hand-in-hand with his eldest son.

"Tell me what's wrong." Harry said gently.

James took a few brave breaths and said "I don't want t-to go to that s-s-school anymore."

Harry frowned and looked down at his son with concern "Why?"

"B-because they called m-me a f-freak." James said and tears started flowing down his cheeks again.

Harry knelt down in front of James and pulled him into a hug "It's okay; you're most certainly not a freak, James." Harry said.

James held onto Harry tightly and Harry said "Who said those mean words?"

"All of the boys and some of the girls. And anybody who didn't say it didn't want to play with me anyway." James said.

Harry felt sad for his son, he himself had been bullied badly as a child, and he knew exactly what James was going through.

"Did you tell a teacher?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but she said that she hadn't heard anything and that I should just stay away from the mean people." James explained a little shakily.

"I thought you had friends at school, James. What changed, sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"I did have friends. But there is a new boy and he is cool. He doesn't like me and now nobody does. And they say I'm a freak who wears glasses." James said.

Harry sighed; he himself used to be bullied for his glasses and was now just jokingly teased about them. He hated that his son was bullied because of something out of his control.

"It's alright, James. All those mean and nasty words were not true. You are a lovely boy, you are bright and funny and maybe a little cheeky. I love you and so do a lot of people." Harry said.

James nodded into his dad's neck and Harry picked him up and walked the rest of the way to the house, discussing how James should just find a nice friend or even just stay away from the really mean kids for a while. Harry had told James to tell him what happened every day and if it didn't get better then Harry would take things further. Harry was going to have a word with the teacher when he dropped James off to school the next day anyway. James seemed a lot more confident about going back to school.

An hour later James had been fed some spaghetti, had had a bath and was now in his pyjamas because he had told Harry he wanted to get comfy early tonight. Harry had smiled and let James do what he wished today, taking his son's mind off the bullies.

About fifteen minutes before Ginny and the other kids were due to come home James had requested to sit on the sofa with his daddy and have a snugly cuddle.

James sat cradled in Harry's arms with his head resting on Harry's chest, listening to the funny noises Harry's tummy and lungs and heart made.

James was silent for a while as Harry comfortingly ran his hands through James' hair.

"Daddy, did you ever get bullied?" James asked.

"Yes, by most of the children in my class and at home." Harry said honestly.

"Did it get better?" James asked.

"It did. When I went to Hogwarts I had great friends. Things were bad before I went to Hogwarts, but my situation was very different from yours, James. I'm sure you'll have a friend soon." Harry said.

"Why were you different?" James asked.

"Because I didn't have a family to give me lots of snugly cuddles and I didn't have friends like Teddy and Victoire." Harry told James.

"I'm sorry, daddy." James said.

"It isn't your fault. It is rather sad, but you have nothing to apologise for, Jamie. Just know that I am here for you and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Harry said.

"I love you, daddy." James said.

"I love you too." Harry said.

James' eyes began to droop and he was soon fast asleep, Harry couldn't blame him, it had been a very emotionally exhausting day for his little five year old.

He stood up and started to carry James to his room when he heard the door open and the small noises from his wife, toddler and baby.

Harry walked to the hallway and put his finger on his lips to gesture for them to be as quiet as possible.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked in immediate concern.

"I'll explain later, he had a bit of a bad day." Harry said softly.

Ginny now had a permanent slight frown as worry gripped her. But she carried on trying to sort her other two children out, trusting Harry to sort James out.

Harry lay James in his bed and tucked him in. James no longer sucked a dummy, but he still had his old blanket and his son gripped onto it in his sleep.

Harry brushed a lock of hair from his son's forehead and kissed his temple, then he headed downstairs to inform Ginny of James' predicament.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: This is my last drabble for this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed them and thank you for all the favourites/alerts/reviews, it meant a lot and I am very thankful! **

**James-18**

**Setting-Potter Manor**

Harry stood in the doorway of his eldest son's room and watched him pack away his stuff.

James was moving out of his parent's home and into a flat he had paid for with his new job.

Harry felt a lot of pride for how his son had turned out to be a bright young man, who had a good sense of humour and he was a kind person. He also felt a little lost and sad that he would no longer see his son every day. Like all parents, it kills you to see them grow up, but Harry had heard a saying that he felt very connected to.

It kills you to see them grow up, but it would kill you faster if they didn't.

Harry smiled as James zipped up his suitcase. A lot of his stuff was being magically transported to his new home, but James was taking the important stuff with him.

"You ready, son?" Harry asked.

James pushed his glasses further up his nose and nodded.

Harry turned to lead the way but James quietly called out "Dad." which made Harry stop and re-enter his son's... old room.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

James smiled slightly "I'm fine... I just...Thank you... for everything you've done for me... I know I've been your most... misbehaving child... but thank you." James said.

Harry grinned and pulled James into a hug. "You never need to thank me. I love you, watching you grow up into who you are now has been one of the greatest things I've ever had to do in my life. Just promise that you'll visit as much as you can. And if you ever need help, I and your mother will always be here." Harry said.

James pulled away and smiled.

"Mum told me that you worried... when she was pregnant with me... that you wouldn't be a good dad because you never got a guardian when you grew up so you didn't know what to do. I think you're a great dad." James said.

Harry smiled "Thank you. Now, come on, everyone is waiting to say goodbye." Harry said and pointed his wand at his son's trunk. James could do magic very well, but it was in Harry's fatherly nature to help his kids with things like this.

James went ahead and began leaving the room "I am very proud of you, James." Harry said.

"Thanks, dad." James smiled and carried on with Harry following him, conversing on their way to the door about James' new job.

Harry was going to worry constantly about James, but he trusted that he and Ginny had brought him up to know how to deal with the big bad world.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Fantasybean x**


End file.
